


To Fall

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Harry hadn’t meant to fall for the cool, smooth, suave man that was Charlie Weasley - yet here they were. A very short ficlet.





	To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 28 - Prompts: Smooth / Fall, Kink: intercrural sex.

Harry hadn’t meant to fall for Charlie. It just sort of… happened. And now he was moaning and grabbing at the sheets of his bed with Charlie’s mouth wrapped around his cock.  
  
Charlie was cool. He’d always been cool. It didn’t help that he was such a smooth talker. He’d practically talked his way right into Harry’s pants. But while he looked and spoke like one of those boys who meant trouble, he was a good person and had a big, kind heart that Harry couldn’t help being attracted to. Admittedly, that heart wasn’t the first thing on Harry’s mind right now, but Harry knew that was one of the many reasons he was fucking Charlie on the regular.  
  
Harry let out a strangled cry as Charlie hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, hard, looking up at Harry with his bright blue eyes, which twinkled mischievously even in the dark of the room. That was all it took before Harry was unravelling beneath him, coming apart with a call of Charlie’s name.  
  
He barely had time to recover before Charlie was pressing his hardness between Harry’s upper legs, and Harry automatically pressed his thighs together as Charlie began to thrust. His movements were erratic as he savored the friction, and Harry couldn’t help whimpering softly as his oversensitive skin was nearly rubbed raw.  
  
Usually, they took things a little more slowly. Usually, they’d kiss, and take time preparing Harry, and Charlie would push into him as their bodies intertwined. Not tonight. Tonight, there were too many emotions, too much tension, too much frantic lust.  
  
Charlie’s back arched as he came, spilling over Harry’s stomach, and he collapsed next to Harry with a groan.  
  
Exhausted, sticky, and totally spent, Harry turned his head to look at his lover. “So, I take it that’s a ‘yes’?”  
  
Charlie glanced at him and smiled, one side of his mouth cocked further than the other in a sexy, but tired, smirk. “Was it not clear enough already?”  
  
“It never hurts to confirm.”  
  
Charlie laughed and threw an arm around him, pulling him in closer. “Yes, Harry, I’ll be your boyfriend.”  
  
“Brilliant.”


End file.
